powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars
is the twelfth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 01*02*03*05*11 KyurenOh, 07*09*10 RyuTeiOh, Kyutama Gattai RyuTei KyurenOh, the Hebi and Kyuranger Kyutamas, the full debut of Scorpio, having previously appeared briefly in a flashback in episode 5 and the final appearance of Ikargen. Synopsis Ikargen has stolen the Tomo Kyutama from the Kyurangers! The Kyurangers fight to get it back, but cannot surpass Ikargen's tricky ability designed to avoid their attacks! Shou comes up with an interesting hypothesis that could explain Ikargen's chain of attacks. He wants the Kyurangers to fight him again to see if he is correct. The 11 Kyurangers fight, in order to defeat Ikargen, and recapture the Tomo Kyutama. 5 people were chosen to get sent down as the team, but this time Lucky was not chosen. It was the first time since he became a Kyuranger... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * Lucky (Child): Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh, Kyutama Gattai RyuTei KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Don Armage, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Ikargen: *Mardakko: *Scorpio: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Futago, Shishi (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Shishi (Shishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (Kyuren All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Ookami (Kyuren All-Star Crash) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (Kyuren All-Star Crash) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (Ophiuchus Impact), Hebi, Hebitsukai (Kyuren All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Chameleon (Kyuren All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - Washi (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Washi (Washi Voyager) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Ryu (Ryu Voyager) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kyuren All-Star Crash), Koguma (Kuma Voyager) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Viewership': 2.9% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Kotaro Sakuma **'Right': Hammy *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** ** *'RyuTei KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Cucumber **'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' **Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green **All Eleven Kyurangers *The opening song has been updated with the following scene: **Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Balance, Champ, Naga, Hammie, Raptor and Spada floating around with 88 Kyutama now includes Shou. *This episode marks the first time Lucky and Shou Ronpo aren't selected by the Kyulette to be part of a team, meaning that all the Kyurangers have failed to be selected at some point. *This is the first time all 11 Kyurangers transform and do the roll call together. *Kotaro Sakuma is added to the ending sequence. **The ending dance sequence was also slightly modified. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master, Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!, Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe and Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for １１人の究極のオールスター *Toei TV's official episode guide for １１人の究極のオールスター Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode